


Magma destructeur

by PlumeDeChien



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Rape, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumeDeChien/pseuds/PlumeDeChien
Summary: Smoker a encore franchi les limites de la Marine et cette fois-ci c'est Akainu en personne qui veut le punir. Pour lui donner la leçon, le chien rouge décide de se servir du point faible de Smoker : Tashigi. Jusque où ira-t-il pour ramener un homme dans les rangs de la Justice Absolue ?





	Magma destructeur

Malgré le fait qu'il est insisté pour qu'elle reste sur le bateau, Smoker était content que Tashigi soit venue avec lui. Cela n'allait sûrement pas être agréable de se faire de nouveau engueuler par l'amiral en chef (surtout que cette fois-ci il avait paru particulièrement furieux) mais l'avoir à ses côtés lui donnait de la force. Son énergie décuplait lorsqu'il devait la protéger ou même simplement faire bonne figure face à elle.  
Lorsqu'il la regardait un sentiment étrange s'emparait de lui, comme une chaleur au creux de sa cage thoracique. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu d'enfant, ni n'ait jamais voulu en avoir, il avait l'intime conviction que le sentiment qu'il aurait éprouvé pour eux serait similaire à celui qui l'animait pour Tashigi. Il éprouvait une certaine fierté lorsqu'elle le suivait dans des situations improbables ou périlleuses, comme celles-ci.  
Car même si l'amiral en chef restait un marine, il n'était pas très bon pour une carrière qu'il vous associe trop à des remontrances comme celles-ci. Et puis l'amiral ayant un caractère aussi bouillant que son fruit du démon , il ne valait mieux pas le voir énervé. Dommage donc pour Smoker et Tashigi car l'avoir simplement entendu via l'escargophone leur avait donné des frissons dans le dos.  
Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir menant au bureau de l'amiral en chef, et à vrai dire toute cette partie du bâtiment semblait déserte. Smoker entendit sa seconde déglutir difficilement derrière lui.  
\- Je te le répètes, Tashigi, tu n'es pas obligé de venir.  
\- Je sais.  
Disant cela, elle se replaça parfaitement la droite de Smoker. Elle avait fait tant d'efforts pour paraître sûre d'elle que Smoker ne fit aucune remarque sur la peau qu'il sentait dans sa voix. Cela mettait Smoker mal à l'aise. Un amiral en chef devait certes intimider ses soldats et se faire respecter mais il lui semblait déplacé que les-dits soldats le craignent à ce point.  
Si ce sadique aimait ça, Smoker n'allait donc pas lui donner satisfaction. Puisant encore une fois sa force de Tashigi, il frappa à la porte et entra sans ciller, sa seconde sur les talons. Mais dès qu'il eut franchit le seuil, il ne put empêcher un sentiment étrange de méfiance de s'immiscer en lui.  
L'amiral était assis à son bureau, une machine comme Smoker n'en avait jamais vu était posée à ses côtés. Akainu était calme et c'était cela le plus étrange. Il leva les yeux pour regarder le vice-amiral insubordonné puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Tashigi qu'il détailla lentement. Smoker n'aimait pas du tout ce regard et inconsciemment il se déplaça pour se mettre entre l'amiral et sa seconde.  
\- Je ne pensais pas que tu l'amènerais. Cela change mes plans.  
Face à l'expression de son supérieur Smoker ne voulait plus qu'une chose : que Tashigi sorte. Mais il avait la terrible impression d'être dans une pièce pleine de gaz et il craignait plus que tout de faire une étincelle. Il crispa donc ses poings sans rien dire. Akainu se leva alors de son bureau, un sourire malsain sur les lèvres.  
\- Il est temps de te donner une leçon que tu n’oublieras pas de sitôt. Toi ! Avances !  
Sans se poser de questions, Tashigi obéit. Elle était apeurée mais sa confiance en la justice absolue était plus fort que tout. Smoker dut se faire violence pour ne pas bouger et la laisser s'approcher de l'homme magma qui la regardait avancer avec des yeux prédateurs.  
\- Mets ta main là-dedans, lui ordonna-t-il en désignant une cavité de la mystérieuse machine.  
Tashigi jeta un regard à Smoker avant de s'exécuter encore une fois. Le vice-amiral observa avec appréhension la main de sa seconde disparaître. Dès qu'elle eut passé le poignet, elle sembla attirée par la machine et n'eut que de partiellement s'allonger sur le bureau alors que son bras était aspiré jusqu'à l'épaule.  
Elle n'eut même pas besoin de parler pour que Smoker comprenne. Quelque chose ne tournait définitivement pas rond. L'amiral en chef semblait satisfait de lui et cela ne fit que crisper davantage Smoker. Il commençait à détester la situation et ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui allait suivre.  
\- Tu ferais mieux de ne pas essayer d'ôter ton bras.  
Smoker en frissonna. Il espéra que Tashigi comprenne toute la menace latente dans cette phrase mais à la façon dont elle devint immédiatement immobile Smoker sut qu'elle avait compris. L'amiral en chef s'approcha alors du chasseur blanc et celui-ci en fut presque soulagé car cela voulait dire qu'il s'éloignait de Tashigi.  
\- Mets ces menottes, dit-il en désignant une paire solidement ancrée dans le mur derrière Smoker.  
Si Smoker obtempérait, il se retrouverait à l'opposé de Tashigi. Cette idée ne lui plaisait pas. Mais celle-ci serait plus en sécurité en étant loin. Lorsqu'il la regarda, il vit qu'elle avait peur. Quelle sotte. Elle avait plus peur pour lui que pour elle-même.  
De toute façon le ton d'Akainu était sans appel. Smoker s'approcha des menottes et s'y entrava aux poignets de manière à pouvoir faire face à l'amiral. Comme il s'y était attendu ses forces faiblirent immédiatement. Les menottes étaient en granit marin. Akainu sourit l'air satisfait. Il y avait à présent une nouvelle lueur dans ses yeux qui ne faisait rien pour détendre Smoker. Il recommença à parler d'une voix beaucoup trop calme.  
\- Pourquoi faut-il qu'un bon élément comme toi joue avec la justice ? Si je ne peux pas simplement te virer alors je vais te faire rentrer dans les rangs, au nom de la justice absolue.  
Smoker sentit alors son sang se glacer lorsqu'Akainu se retourna et s'approcha de Tashigi. Il l'effleura d'un doigt et Smoker tira sur ses chaînes. À présent son regard était clairement mauvais. Il continua à parler toujours en ne s'adressant qu'à Smoker, comme si Tashigi n'existait pas.  
\- Beaucoup pensent que pour faire rentrer un marine dans les rangs il lui faut une bonne correction, mais avec les gens dans ton genre une simple mise à tabac ne suffit pas. C'est comme pour tout, il faut frapper là où ça fait mal.  
Disant cela il posa violemment sa grande main sur la poitrine de Tashigi. Smoker ne put retenir le grognement qui monta de sa gorge. L'expression de sa seconde avait changé et la terreur qu'il lisait maintenant sur son visage ne faisait que décupler sa propre rage alors qu'il tira encore sur ses chaînes.  
\- Et voici le point sensible du chasseur blanc Smoker.  
Sa main se changea alors en magma et couvrit tout le corps de Tashigi. Celle-ci ne montra pourtant aucun signe de souffrance, l'amiral n'avait donc pas l'intention de la brûler mais pour quelque raison que ce soit, cette constatation ne le rassura pas du tout. Puis la lave se dissipa révélant le corps complètement nu de Tashigi.  
Ayant trop peur de comprendre Smoker bondit en avant ne parvenant qu'à se blesser les poignets et retomba lourdement à terre. Tashigi frissonnait et de sa main libre essayait de cacher le reste de son corps. Elle était allongée dans la longueur du bureau encadrée à la tête par la machine et aux jambes par Akainu. Smoker ne sut pas si sa seconde était arrivée aux mêmes conclusions que lui mais l'amiral ne laissa pas longtemps planer le doute.  
\- Évidement je ne peux pas la frapper. C'est une marine. Mais il y a quelque chose d'autre qui, je pense, pourra aussi bien marcher.  
Il descendit alors la main qu'il avait laissé sur la poitrine de Tashigi. La main passa sur son ventre sans s'arrêter et Smoker tira de nouveau sur ses chaînes comme un forcené. Il aurait voulu crier, supplier mais il ne connaissait que trop bien l'amiral. Cela aurait rendu la chose encore pire. Alors il donnait toute sa force pour se détacher et pouvoir emmener Tashigi loin de tout cela. Mais les chaînes tintèrent sans pour autant lui donner un centimètre de plus. Les deux mètres et demi qui le séparait du bureau lui semblait à la fois trop loin et horriblement près.  
La main libre de Tashigi agrippa alors le poignet de l'amiral.  
\- Non, s'il vous plaît.  
Sa voix était si innocente, si pleine de peur et de larmes contenues que Smoker la reçut comme une blessure physique. L'amiral saisit alors la main de Tashigi et la plaça au dessus de sa tête les faisant être encore plus proche puis un sourire machiavélique s'étira sur ses lèvres.  
\- Tu devrais imiter ton supérieur, lui il a comprit que supplier ne mènerait à rien.  
Smoker vit alors avec un sentiment d'horreur sans nom l'autre main de l'amiral disparaître entre les cuisses de Tashigi juste avant que celle-ci ne crie de douleur. Cette fois-ci Smoker hurla de rage s'enfonça profondément les menottes en granit marin dans la chair des poignets. Plus il voyait Tashigi se retenir de pleurer plus il forçait sur ses chaînes jusqu'à sentir un liquide chaud couler le long de son bras.  
Ce sadique avait eu raison, c'était pire que tous les passages à tabac. Smoker ne savait plus quoi faire face aux insupportables mouvements de poignets de l'amiral qui faisaient serrés les dents à Tashigi. Il voulait détourner le regard mais avait peur d'ainsi l'abandonner à son sort. Tout ce qu'elle subissait, elle le subissait à cause de lui. Il ne pouvait pas se cacher les yeux et attendre que ça passe alors que sa seconde vivait un véritable martyr.  
À sa plus grande horreur, bien qu'il n'en fut terriblement non surpris, Smoker vit que l'amiral était totalement excité par la situation et remarqua donc avant Tashigi qu'il lui avait lâché le poignet pour déboucler sa ceinture ne cessant pas sa torture pour autant.  
Smoker n'en pouvait plus de se débattre dans tous les sens sans résultat. Mais il refusait d'abandonner, tout son cœur défonçait sa poitrine alors que l'amiral descendit son pantalon et tout le reste sur ses genoux. Smoker ne savait pas si sa seconde savait ce qu'Akainu préparait mais il mit toutes les forces de sa rage contre les chaînes pour qu'elle ne le sache jamais.  
Pourtant il n'avait pas avancé d'un seul centimètre lorsqu'Akainu retira sa main pour venir pilonner Tashigi de manière « naturelle ». Smoker aurait encore voulu exploser de haine lorsque Tashigi glapit de surprise pour ne pas pleurer mais son dernier assaut l'avait épuisé et le granit marin se rappela à lui en lui pompant ses forces. Il tomba à genoux, exténué et impuissant sans pour autant cesser de jouer des épaules pour tenter de se défaire de ses liens. Peut-être alors que son sang barbouillait les menottes parviendrait-il à glisser un poignet dehors.  
Pendant ce temps à chaque coup que l'autre donnait, le corps de Tashigi était violemment poussé sur le bureau. Smoker se sentait horriblement épargné. Lui qui avait toujours promis à ses hommes qu'il les protégerait, se trouvait impuissant alors que sa propre seconde se trouvait dans la pire des situations. Il tirait encore sur ses liens avec la force du désespoir mais ne parvenait à sentir que les menottes ciselées ses poignets sans jamais qu'elle ne semblent faiblirent le moins du monde.  
Soudain il entendit l'autre respirer plus difficilement, il le vit alors saisir les hanches de Tashigi pour continuer ses vas-et-viens toujours aussi violents mais de plus en plus désordonnés. Cette fois-ci Smoker détourna le regard. Il ne pouvait pas voir ça. Fixant alors le sol il déplora de ne pas pouvoir aussi se boucher les oreilles.  
Il perçut alors un soupire rauque dont il ne sut que trop bien la terrible origine puis il entendit plusieurs autres bruits qu'il ne parvint pas identifier. Il attendit, pensant entendre une remarque aussi triomphale que cinglante de la part de celui qui se faisait appelé amiral en chef mais il ne perçut que de légers sanglots.  
Smoker leva alors la tête et mit quelques instants à comprendre ce qu'il avait devant les yeux. Akainu était allongé inerte sur Tashigi puis Smoker vit la lame de Shigure émerger du dos d'Akainu juste à l'emplacement du cœur. Sans bien savoir comment elle avait fait, le vice-amiral saisit tout de suite le fait que sa seconde avait patiemment attendu le seul instant où son tortionnaire « perdait pied » pour lui enfoncer sa lame droit dans le cœur.  
Tashigi sembla alors faire un effort surhumain pour récupérer la clé des menottes de Smoker dans la poche de l'autre et les lui lancer. Il fallut à peine une seconde au vice-amiral pour se libérer. Il fit alors rouler le corps du chien rouge à terre et déposa les menottes en granit marin sur sa peau nue juste pour être sûr. Il paraissait pitoyable le pantalon ainsi descendu sur les genoux. Tashigi gisait là nue sur le bureau. Elle serrait Shigure contre elle et Smoker remarqua à peine qu'elle avait extirper son bras de la machine dans son dernier assaut.  
Smoker voulut alors aider Tashigi mais celle-ci fit un bond en arrière lorsqu'il essaya de la toucher. Le vice-amiral comprit et se sentit de nouveau impuissant. Il murmura alors doucement qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal et lui promis qu'il allait la sortir de là, à défaut de pouvoir lui promettre de la protéger.  
Il se changea alors en fumée et entoura doucement Tashigi. Celle-ci parvenant à se focaliser sur cette odeur familière, qui avait si longtemps signifié sécurité, se laissa faire. Elle fut bientôt totalement dissimulée par la fumée qui la porta hors du bureau maudit.  
Il était presque parvenu à la porte de sortie lorsque l'alarme retentit (le bâtiment était heureusement aussi désert que lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés). Smoker n'avait plus le temps de s'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit d'autre, il fallait qu'il sorte Tashigi de là. Ainsi lorsqu'il sortit et qu'il vit au loin le navire des Mugiwaras, il fut soulagé. L'alarme ne sonnait pas pour eux. Puis sans vraiment réfléchir Smoker fila vers eux aussi rapidement que les pouvoirs de son fruit le lui permettaient.  
Bien que le bateau des pirates fut encore loin du Q-G Smoker atteint le pont en moins de deux minutes. Il ne réfléchissait plus à rien d'autre qu'à mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et ce lieu le plus vite possible. Il rematérialisa donc le haut de son corps tout en gardant Tashigi totalement cachée et s'écrasa par terre, le front pressé sur le sol au pied de Mugiwara.  
Mugiwara no Luffy, je ne sais rien de ce que tu es venu foutre ici mais je t'en supplie, emmènes-moi le plus loin possible de cet endroit !  
Alors qu'une partie de l'équipage était trop choquée pour réagir, l'autre partie commença à crier au piège mais Luffy mit fin à toutes les discussions en une seconde.  
\- Franky ….  
\- Ok Luffy ! C'est partit, accrochez-vous ! COUP DE BURST !!!  
Smoker eut à peine le temps de comprendre qu'il se sentit projeté en arrière mais Mugiwara le saisit par le col pour le retenir. En une seconde le Q-G avait disparut et ils se retrouvèrent en eaux calmes. Smoker poussa alors un soupire de soulagement et libéra doucement Tashigi, faisant en sorte qu'elle soit adossée à la balustrade. Plus rapidement qu'il ne fallait de temps pour le dire Jimbei la couvrit d'une couverture.  
\- Merci.  
Malgré l'étrangeté de la situation les mots étaient venus tout seul à Smoker. Ce qui venait d'arriver lui avait fait ravaler toute sa fierté. Mais il n'eut le temps de rien dire d'autre que déjà un raton laveur au nez bleu s'était précipité vers Tashigi. Elle tremblait comme une feuille et restait recroquevillée sur elle-même.  
La drôle de bestiole eut instinctivement des mots de réconfort. Il était apparemment le médecin de bord. Il ressemblait tellement peu à un homme que Tashigi le laissa aisément approcher. Puis l'ayant à peine regardé il demanda qu'elle fut immédiatement transporté à l'infirmerie. Le capitaine et son second firent un pas en avant.  
\- Elle n'acceptera jamais que des hommes la touchent.  
À sa plus grande surprise, c'est sans aucune question et avec un naturel déconcertant que les deux hommes s'en retournèrent et que les deux seules femmes de l'équipage prirent le relais. Ils emmenèrent donc une Tashigi tremblante à l'intérieur du navire alors que déjà le reste de l'équipage semblait retourner à ses occupations quotidiennes.  
Tashigi était hors de danger. Malgré qu'ils aient trouvé refuge sur un bateau pirate, Smoker savait que ce foutu Mugiwara ne s'attaquerait pas à quelqu'un comme Tashigi, surtout dans son état actuel. Et quel état ! Le vice-amiral ne cessait de se répéter que tout était entièrement sa faute. Plus il se le répétait, plus cela lui pesait. Il était temps qu'il paye.  
Smoker se leva tranquillement puis d'un pas naturel se dirigea vers la balustrade, l'enjamba et sa laissa tomber à l'eau. Aussitôt ses forces l'abandonnèrent et il se sentit couler comme une enclume. Peu à peu l'eau devenait plus froide. Son esprit s'embuait du manque d'air et tout devint noir. Il n'avait pas pu s'excuser auprès de Tashigi mais ce qui était arrivé était inexcusable et ne pouvait se payer que par la mort. 

\- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui ait dû m'y coller ! Je vous rappelle que c'est l'autre, l'homme-poisson. Et Luffy ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on le sauve ? Dès qu'il aura retrouvé ses forces il va encore essayé de nous enfermer !  
\- Ou de sauter par dessus bord.  
\- Ah non alors !  
Smoker sentit des mains s'agripper à ses chevilles et il fut tirer sur le pont avant que ses jambes ne passent de part et d'autre de ce qui devait être un mât et qui vont lui écraser douloureusement l'entrejambe. Smoker ouvrit les yeux, furieux mais son énergie le quitta de nouveau alors que quelqu'un, de l'autre côté du mât, lui attachait les chevilles avec du granit marin.  
Le vice-amiral prit alors conscience de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il avait fui le Q-G de la Marine après le meurtre de l'amiral en chef pour se réfugier sur un bateau pirate, pas n'importe lequel. Il se retrouvait attaché par les pieds au mât du navire mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit le visage du raton-laveur surgit devant lui. Il sentit alors une piqûre au niveau de son cou et ses yeux se fermèrent sans qu'il puisse lutter contre cette vague de sommeil aussi puissante que soudaine.  
Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux de nouveau le ciel avait pris la couleur orangée qui précède la nuit. Il était seul sur le pont, enfin d'après ce qu'il parvenait à voir. Smoker mit un moment avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait plus mal aux poignets, il se leva alors à hauteur d'yeux et vit qu'ils avaient été soigneusement bandé pendant son sommeil. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, Smoker voulait savoir l'état de Tashigi.  
À peine avait-il pensé cela qu'il entendit une porte s'ouvrir puis se fermer. Bientôt plusieurs pirates apparurent dans son champ de vision. Il reconnut Mugiwara, le raton-laveur et une femme qu'il reconnut comme étant Nico Robin. Le capitaine s'assit tout près de Smoker.  
\- Comment va Tashigi ?  
\- Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?, demanda Monkey D. Luffy.  
\- Comment va Tashigi ?  
Le jeune capitaine s'allongea alors sur Smoker et posa son menton sur ses mains à quelques centimètres du visage du marine puis soupira faisant un signe de tête au raton-laveur.  
\- Elle n'a rien à craindre, à vrai dire elle est surtout en état de choc. Ce dont elle a le plus besoin c'est de repos. Elle a néanmoins de nombreuses contusions au niveau du bassin …. mais …. le plus grave ….  
\- Quoi !  
Smoker s'impatientait. Il était mort de peur et le suspense que cette bestiole gardait était insupportable.  
\- Le plus grave c'est l'état de son bras droit. Elle n'a plus un seul os qui n'est pas été réduit en miette. À ce stade là, je ne peux plus rien faire. Qu'est-ce qui l'a mit dans un tel état ?  
L'estomac de Smoker lui était tombé dans les talons. Elle ne pourrait plus utilisée son bras droit …. elle s'était toujours servi de ses deux bras pour se battre …. Si Smoker n'avait pas été attaché, il aurait sûrement de nouveau essayé de se noyer. Et puis le raton-laveur répéta sa question avec plus d'insistance et puis Smoker sût que la moindre des choses était au moins de répondre.  
\- Aka …. un homme avait mis le bras de Tashigi dans une espèce de machine. Je suppose qu'elle est conçue pour broyer complètement le membre de ceux qui essaye de s'échapper.  
Le raton-laveur prit une expression entre la colère et la dégoût mais ne dit rien de plus, ce fut Nico Robin qui ajouta :  
\- Sûrement une invention de Végapunk.  
Mais Smoker et le raton-laveur furent les seuls à entendre cette remarque car Luffy s'était endormi sur le ventre du marine. Puis ils le laissèrent seul. Smoker ne s'arrêta même pas au ridicule de la situation de celui qui voulait devenir roi des pirates dorme paisiblement sur le vice-amiral qui avait juré de l'enfermer à Impel Down. Pourtant, peu à peu, la respiration lente du pirate eut raison de lui et s'endormit.  
Il fut réveillé, à la nuit tombée, par le claquement d'une porte. Il ouvrit les yeux pour ne voir que de l'obscurité jusqu'à ce que Monkey D. Luffy apparaisse devant lui, posant à ses côtés une assiette remplie d'un ragoût qui sentait divinement bon. Voyant que le jeune capitaine repartait Smoker le héla :  
\- Oï Mugiwara ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aides ?  
Cette question l'avait torturé depuis qu'il avait posé le pied sur le pont. En plus même de l'aider alors qu'ils étaient ennemis, ils n'avaient posé aucune question.  
\- Tu y tiens beaucoup à cette fille.  
Ce n'était pas une question mais Smoker hocha tout de même la tête. Pour lui cela semblait tout expliquer et il n'était pas sûr d'obtenir rien de plus compréhensible de la part du petit-fils de Monkey D. Garp alors il demanda :  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez près du Q-G de la Marine ?  
\- Je venais botter le cul de l'homme magma.  
Il avait répondu cela le plus naturellement du monde mais Smoker vit la colère luire dans ses yeux qui habituellement ne pétillaient que de joie. Il se rappelait très bien de ce jour-là, lorsqu'Akainu avait tué le frère de Mugiwara. Smoker prit alors une voix sombre.  
\- Plus la peine.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Il est mort.  
\- Elle aura beaucoup d'ennuis si ça se sait, non ?  
Le vice-amiral écarquilla les yeux. Comment cet imbécile qui aurait été de confondre un cactus et son second, avait-il pu devinez cela en une seconde à peine ? Smoker resta muet alors que Luffy semblait plongé dans une profonde réflexion.  
\- Robin !  
La-dite Nico Robin répondit presque immédiatement à l'appel. Mugiwara l'emmena un peu à l'écart et lui parla trop bas pour que Smoker puisse entendre et après un certain temps le rire claire de Nico Robin s'éleva sur le pont.  
\- Cela sera fait, capitaine.  
Bien qu'il en mourrait d'envie de lui en demander plus, Smoker resta silencieux lorsque l'autre idiot revint avec un grand sourire. Il regarda Smoker un instant puis lui ordonna de manger avant de le laisser seul.  
Smoker passa une nuit terrible sur le pont à revivre tout ce qui s'était passé durant la journée. Les visions d'Akainu comme de Tashigi constituaient un cauchemar pour lui. L'un lui faisant subir les pires sévices à tous ceux que Smoker connaissait, l'autre le couvrant des pires reproches. Lorsque le vice-amiral se réveilla il était couvert de sueur et ses oreilles bourdonnaient. 

Le soleil était levé et déjà les Mugiwaras vaquaient à leurs occupations. À les regarder ainsi il était impossible de se douter que cette petite troupe était sans cesse en guerre ouverte contre le gouvernement mondial, à vrai dire il était même dur d'imaginer qu'il s'agisse bel et bien de pirates dont la tête était mise à prix 500 000 000 berrys.  
Roronoa Zoro roupillait dans un coin. Nico Robin lisait avec un léger sourire en coin. Jimbei était assis en tailleur les yeux clos. Une douce musique s'élevait, jouée par un squelette et Smoker entendait le cuisinier flatter outrageusement la navigatrice. Il ne pouvait pas voir ce que faisait les autres mais soupçonnait que le capitaine état encore absent car malgré tout l'ambiance était encore calme.  
Smoker n'eut pas besoin de le voir pour reconnaître le battement d'ailes caractéristique du News Coco. D'après la voix, c'est la navigatrice qui acheta le journal. Une seconde de silence et elle cria. Aussitôt l'équipage semblait s'être réveillé.  
\- LUFFY !!!  
De là où il était le vice-amiral ne pouvait rien voir mais en utilisant son haki de l'observation, il perçut clairement le moment où le capitaine fit son apparition.  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!?  
La chatte voleuse semblait particulièrement furieuse. Smoker en eut malgré lui des frissons. Le journal passait de main en main, chaque fois accompagné d'une marque de surprise ou d'étonnement. Smoker se tortillait dans ses liens pour essayer de voir quelque chose mais Nico Robin apparut et lui tendit le journal. Une nouvelle faisait la une de façon spectaculaire. 

L'AMIRAL EN CHEF SAKAZUKI TUE PAR MUGIWARA NO LUFFY. Hier Monkey D. Luffy s'est introduit au Q-G de la Marine et a assassiné l'amiral en chef Akainu. Il a ensuite forcé le vice-amiral Smoker à l'aider dans sa fuite en kidnappant sa seconde, le capitaine Tashigi. Grâce au pouvoirs de Smoker, Mugiwara no Luffy a réussi à prendre la fuite en kidnappant aussi le vice-amiral Smoker. Un des membres du G-5, dont il est à la tête, déclare : « notre chef est super puissant. Il va s'en sortir c'est sûr. Il s'est laissé prendre car jamais il n'abandonnerait l'un de ses hommes. » Le G-5 a donc bon espoir de revoir le vice-amiral Smoker mais nous n'avons aucune information quant à leur emplacement actuel ou à la durée de ce kidnapping. 

Pendant qu'il lisait l'article tout l'équipage s'était rassemblé autour de lui. Toujours menotté au mât, il trouvait sa position très désagréable. Il regarda tour à tour chacun des pirates. Seul Luffy et Nico Robin souriaient. Ce fut la navigatrice qui prit la parole.  
\- Alors vous avez tué votre propre amiral ?  
Smoker s'apprêtait à répondre mais il rencontra le regard déterminé de Monkey D. Luffy. Pendant un long moment ils restèrent à se jauger mutuellement des yeux. Puis Smoker soupira et ouvrit la bouche pour dire ce qu'il était certain de regretter un jour.  
\- Non. L'amiral en chef Akainu a été tué par Monkey D. Luffy. Il m'a forcé à l'aider à s'échapper car il avait kidnappé Tashigi.  
Nami le regarda alors avec des yeux complètement exorbités, elle essaya alors de trouver du soutient auprès des autres membres de l'équipage mais Zoro ajouta simplement :  
\- Oui, je m'en souviens. C'est moi qui était chargé de surveiller la colonelle à lunettes.  
Sans poser aucune question sur la véritable histoire chacun des membres de l'équipage se « rapella » de cet événement de la façon dont il était décrit dans le journal. Nami fut la dernière et en poussant un profond soupire elle déclara :  
\- J'ai peut-être déposé Luffy au Q-G un peu plus tôt dans la journée.  
Et c'était fait. Sans aucune question, sans aucun doute face à la décision de leur capitaine. Smoker en resta estomaqué. Cet équipage avait une confiance totale en son capitaine même si celui-ci décidait sur un coup de tête d'aider un vice-amiral de la Marine qui avait faillit le tuer à plusieurs reprises. Cela s'était fait avec un tel naturel qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils venaient de décider du repas de midi.  
Aussi rapidement qu'il s'était réveillé, l'équipage se rendormit. Chacun repartit de son côté et seul Luffy ne bougea pas. Un grand sourire occupait une bonne moitié de son visage. Smoker se renfrogna. Il aurait voulu lui demander des explications mais à la vision de ce visage niais il sut qu'il n'en aurait pas.  
\- Détaches-moi.  
\- Tu promets de ne plus sauter à l'eau ?  
\- Oui.  
Aussitôt Luffy lui ôta ses chaînes. Smoker n'en revint pas de la foi totale que le jeune homme accordait à la parole, même d'un ennemi. Bien que le vice-amiral est promis simplement pour se faire libérer, une partie de lui sut qu'à partir de maintenant il ne lui viendrait même plus à l'esprit d'aller faire un plongeon.  
Il s'extirpa du granit marin et se sentit tout de suite mieux. Il frictionna ses chevilles mais les Mugiwaras n'avaient même pas serré assez fort pour qu'il ait eu mal. Et soudain tout retomba sur lui et il se sentit comme écrasé au sol. Tashigi était encore à l'infirmerie, où quel que soit l'endroit où ces pirates prenaient soin des blessés. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais utiliser son bras droit et donc tous les efforts qu'elle avait fait jusqu'ici était réduit à néant. 

"Il est temps de te donner une leçon que tu n’oublieras pas de sitôt."

À aucun moment ce foutu chien rouge ne s'était préoccupé de Tashigi. Il ne savait peut-être même pas son nom. Tout ce qui avait compté pour lui c'était de punir Smoker. Le poids qui pesait sur Smoker s'alourdit encore. Il aurait voulu tout à la fois ne plus jamais quitter ses côtés pour la protéger et ne plus jamais se montrer à elle tant sa honte et sa culpabilité l'étouffaient.  
Ils auraient été si bien en restant sur East Blue mais Smoker avait repris la mer pour chasser ce rookie qui disait vouloir devenir le roi des pirates. Une colère sans nom gonfla immédiatement en lui mais elle s'évanouit presque aussi vite lorsqu'il se dit que, d'un, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Luffy, pas après tout ça, et de deux il n'avait jamais rien regretté.  
Smoker se leva alors comme si ses jambes étaient faites de plomb et sans réfléchir alla s'installer sous les mandarines. Des mandarines sur un bateau pirate …. les Mugiwaras étaient singuliers. Alors que doucement la senteur des arbres fruitiers s'imprégnait en lui, il commença à chercher une voix de sortie.  
Sans son bras, Tashigi ne pourrait plus être marine, en tout cas plus à son grade actuel, pourtant il était le mieux placé pour savoir qu'elle n'abandonnerait jamais. Elle n'était pas du genre à retourner en arrière ou à stagner mais avec le traumatisme qu'elle venait de subir tant physique que mental, elle n'aurait pas d'autre choix. Et même s'il parvenait à retrouver le chirurgien de la mort, elle n'accepterait jamais qu'ils échangent leurs corps pour qu'elle retrouve son intégralité physique.  
Smoker cogita toute la journée. Autour de lui, l'équipage pirate semblait agir comme à son habitude. Il n'avait aucune nouvelle de Tashigi mais le raton-laveur, qui devait être le médecin de bord, était lui-aussi absente. À l'heure du repas, ils l'obligèrent à venir s'attabler avec eux. Il se sentit furieusement déplacé et mal à l'aise. Comment, lui, un vice-amiral de la Marine, pouvait-il partager un repas avec celui qu'il s'était jurer de capturer ? Garp n'avait jamais mangé à la table de Roger, lui.  
Mais il fut obligé de constater que la pièce était spacieuse et la nourriture excellente. Pourtant dès qu'il eut fini de manger il retourna dans son refuge sous les mandariniers. La brise était douce et l'herbe sous lui était divinement fraîche, si la situation avait été toute autre qu'elle ne l'était et s'il n'en avait pas eut si gros sur le cœur, il aurait presque pu se sentir bien ici. Mais chaque fois qu'il s'autorisait une pensée positive, l'image de Tashigi tremblante sur le bureau de l'amiral, s'imposait à lui, il entendait alors comme en écho son cri de souffrance.  
Le soleil se coucha et, même sous les mandariniers, la nuit de Smoker ne fut pas meilleur que celle de la veille. Cette fois-ci s'était Tashigi elle-même qui lui infligeait les sévices, furieuse qu'il est réduit tous ses espoirs à néant. Le réveil fit néanmoins moins rude, nouvelle position aidant.  
Aux alentours de 11 heures, Smoker vit le raton-laveur sortir sur le pont. Il regardait précautionneusement derrière lui alors Smoker se redressa. Il tressaillit. Dans son sillage se trouvait Tashigi. Jamais Smoker ne l'avait imaginé si diminué. Alors qu'elle avait toujours été une battante, la Tashigi, dont il ne voyait pourtant que le dos, ressemblait à une petite chose fragile. Son bras droit restait ballant à ses côtés, comme mort, et ce fut pour Smoker comme de recevoir un coup de poing au creux de l'estomac.  
Il ne s'approcha pas, restant à l'abri parmi les mandariniers. De toute façon qu'aurait-il pu lui dire ? Pouvait-on vraiment trouver des mots après quelque chose comme ça ? Il regarda alors sans rien dire la navigatrice et l'archéologue venir entourée Tashigi avant de s’asseoir tranquillement sur un endroit calme du pont. Elles commencèrent à lui parler et même si celle-ci se montrait méfiante, Smoker vit qu'elle de détendait peu à peu. Du coin de l’œil le raton-laveur surveillait sa patiente.  
Il voyait bien que parfois Tashigi balayait le pont du regard à sa recherche, mais Smoker ne se montra pas. À un moment le cyborg entra en scène. Dès qu'il vit que Tashigi était sur le pont, il se dirigea vers elle. Nami et Robin les laissèrent seuls alors qu'il s’asseyait à une distance raisonable de la femme blessée.  
Smoker vit que dès le début de la conversation Tashigi avait semblé relativement enthousiaste et malgré le fait que sous sa carcasse, le cyborg était un homme, elle l'avait suivi jusqu'à l'intérieur, le raton-laveur les rejoignant immédiatement.  
Le vice-amiral était tout à la fois perturbé d'avoir observé sa seconde tout en restant caché tel un voyeur mais aussi heureux d'avoir pu prendre de ses nouvelles sans avoir à l'affronter directement.  
Après ça Tashigi et le cyborg disparurent toute la journée, et, à vrai dire, durant toute la semaine qui suivit, Tashigi ne réapparut pas. Le cyborg quant à lui, n'était présent qu'aux repas. Smoker essayait de soutirer des informations aux femmes et au docteur mais ils se contentaient de répondre vaguement qu'elle allait bien. Alors Smoker patientait. Chaque jour était plus long que le précédent mais il ne songeait même pas à se plaindre.  
Et puis le 8ème jour, alors qu'il somnolait sur le pont, Tashigi se montra. Smoker bondit immédiatement sur ses pieds et la regarda s'avancer d'un air décidé droit vers lui. Il y avait quelque chose sur son visage qu'il le reconnaissait pas, et à peine eut-il pensé cela qu'elle le frappa violemment en plein dans le ventre. Son poing s'enfonça avec une force inouïe dans les chairs de Smoker, brisant sûrement plusieurs côtes. Le vice-amiral tomba à genoux.  
\- Voilà, comme ça vous n'aurez plus honte de moi.  
De même que l'expression sur son visage, le ton de sa voix était inconnu à Smoker. Mais ce dernier n'y fit pas attention. Il ne prêta pas non plus beaucoup d'attention à la douleur qui irradiait son corps, ni au fait qu'elle avait été causé par sa propre seconde. Non, Smoker ne vit d'ailleurs presque rien de tout cela et se contenta de dire en souriant :  
\- Ton bras droit fonctionne.  
Tashigi le dévisagea alors, profondément surprise de cette remarque. Mais en voyant la mine véritablement réjouie de son supérieur, quelques larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle mit sa main droite devant sa bouche.  
\- Comment est-ce possible ? Je croyais que ….  
\- Franky m'a aidé.  
Smoker balaya du regard l'équipage essayant de deviner qui était ce Franky mais comme le cyborg fut le seul à réagir en se mettant dans une position ridicule de façon à former une étoile avec ses avant-bras et criant « Super ! », le vice-amiral en déduit que c'était lui, Franky.  
Mais une nouvelle question se posait, comment ce guignol avait-il pu l'aider alors que le docteur s'était retrouvé impuissant ? Smoker observa Tashigi, elle portait une chemise qui avait été complètement déchirée sur le côté droit de façon à laisser un accès totalement libre au bras du bout des doigts jusqu'à l'épaule, mais rien ne semblait avoir changé.  
Comment pouvait-elle bouger son bras si, comme le raton-laveur l'avait dit, tous les os de son membre avaient été broyés ? Soudain Smoker sembla reprendre conscience que Tashigi était en train de pleurer. Ses épaules étaient secoués de tremblements incontrôlables et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.  
\- Pourquoi tu pleures, Tashigi ?  
Elle leva ses yeux plein de larmes vers lui sans oser le regarder dans les yeux.  
\- Alors vous n'avez pas honte de moi ?  
Là, encore plus que pour l'histoire du bras ressuscité, Smoker était confus, perdu, perplexe.  
\- Honte ? De toi ?  
\- Lorsque je suis sortie l'autre jour, vous êtes restés caché dans les mandariniers.  
L'estomac de Smoker se crispa. Alors elle savait mais il y avait toujours quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre.  
\- Ce n'était pas par honte de toi. Tashigi.... (ses forces le fuirent et il s'assit sur le pont sans la regarder) …. je suis désolé, tellement désolé. Si j'avais pu …. ne serait-ce que …. mais les menottes … je suis désolé. Voilà pourquoi je suis resté caché, c'est moi qui avait honte de m'exposer devant toi alors que j'ai été incapable de …  
Un gloussement mêlé de larmes l'arrêta. À présent Tashigi souriait. Elle essuyait ses joues mais d'autres larmes, de joie, coulait de ses yeux.  
\- Je m'en veux de vous avoir frappé maintenant.  
\- Ce n'est rien, répondit Smoker en se relevant malgré la douleur de ses côtes cassées.  
\- Ce n'est pas mon bras. Enfin, ça ne l'ait plus. Franky m'a reconstruit un bras entièrement robotique.  
Tashigi fit jouer toutes ses articulations pour tenter de prouver ses dires mais le bras paraissait tout à fait naturel, jusqu'à ce que le poignet effectue une rotation complète sur lui-même. Smoker écarquilla les yeux et Tashigi sourit.  
Alors comme ça, en plus de leur avoir offert un refuge, ces pirates offraient à Tashigi un bras. Smoker sentait le poids de sa dette envers eux s'alourdir, mais pour l'instant cela n'avait aucune importance car sa seconde souriait. 

Le reste de la journée fut placé sous le signe de la joie et de l'insouciance. Tashigi ayant enfin récupéré un bras fonctionnel et un visage familier réussit à se battre tout le jour durant contre le mal-être qui jusque là l'avait accompagné. Mais elle ne put tenir le rythme très longtemps avec tant d'hommes à bord. Chopper ne lui faisait pas peur car c'était, apparemment, un renne. Elle arrivait bien à supporter la présence de Franky avec qui elle avait dû passer beaucoup de temps. Mais elle frissonnait dès que l'un des autres membres masculins ou Smoker s'approchaient d'un peu trop près. Même pour le squelette et le capitaine qui n'avait pourtant pas su quoi faire si par hasard il s'était retrouvé dans le lit d'une femme.  
A contrario Nami et Robin étaient d'une grande aide pour elle. Sans même savoir ce qui lui était arrivé elles cherchaient à l'aider à traverser ce traumatisme. Tashigi sembla faire des progrès la deuxième semaine, mais après, subitement à chaque jour nouveau jour elle semblait régresser encore un peu plus. Malgré tous les efforts des filles rien ne semblait vouloir ôter la crainte qui siégeait en permanence dans son regard.  
Ils firent quelques tentatives pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas mais elle ne répondit jamais. Smoker ne put encore une fois que regarder impuissant, s'assurant que tous les besoins de sa seconde étaient satisfaits et pensant qu'elle avait simplement besoin de temps. Un mois passa ainsi. Les Mugiwaras firent une escale dans une petite ville portuaire mais comme Tashigi ne sortit pas de sa cabine. Smoker resta à bord du Sunny. 

C'est lors de la séance d’entraînement avec le capitaine que Smoker comprit à quel point il était amélioré en deux ans. Le vice-amiral avait aussi fait d'énormes progrès mais il n'était plus sûr de sa supériorité s'ils venaient à faire un vrai combat.  
En même temps Smoker ne pouvait pas se concentrer. Tashigi passait de plus en plus de temps enfermée dans sa chambre et elle n'en sortait que pour afficher une mine terrifiante. Elle était devenue quasiment muette, ne parlant qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité.  
Un jour pourtant Smoker entendit le son de sa voix alors qu'un hurlement de terreur retentissait de l'intérieur du bateau. D'un seul mouvement tous se dirigèrent vers la source du cri. À leur plus grande surprise ils virent Zoro qui avait saisit Tashigi à la gorge et qui la maintenait fermement contre le mur. Smoker voulut tuer le sabreur sur le champ lorsqu'il réalisa que Tashigi était en pleine crise d'angoisse parce qu'il parvenait, à lui seul, à incarner tout ce qui l'avait traumatisé : un homme violent la contraignant physiquement. Mais dès qu'il fit un pas en avant, la main déjà posée sur la garde de sa jitte, Luffy l'arrêta. Il l’arrêta. Il avait un air d'une rare sévérité mais c'est Chopper qui parla.  
\- Que se passe-t-il, Zoro ?  
\- Cette imbécile essaye de se trouer le bide,  
Répondit Zoro en désignant d'un geste Shigure, tombée un peu plus loin et relevant légèrement le T-shirt de Tashigi pour montrer une légère incision dans le bas du ventre. Zoro était arrivé juste à temps. Chopper fut le premier à comprendre, en effet bien qu'ils n'aient posé aucune question, la plupart des Mugiwaras avait une idée assez précise de ce qui avait traumatisé Tashigi. À vrai dire, Luffy et Zoro mis à part, tout le monde savait. En tant que bon médecin Chopper avait donc tout de suite connecté les différents éléments ensemble.  
Il ne fallut à Smoker qu'une seconde de plus. Tout s'expliquait. Le délai, la lente dégradation et la tentative de mutilation. Le vice-amiral sentit son estomac lui monter dans la gorge. Tashigi était enceinte. Ce foutu Akainu avait réussi à la traumatiser encore un peu plus.  
Petit à petit les autres membres comprirent. Zoro déserra sa prise et finit même par la lâcher complètement, signe que lui aussi avait compris. Tranquillement il ramassa Shigure et s'assit dans un coin. L'angoisse passée, Tashigi pleurait à chaudes larmes. Sans rien comprendre, Luffy suivit son instinct.  
\- Chopper, tu peux l'aider ?  
\- Oui, je pense. Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant mais j'ai lu tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur le sujet.  
Le capitaine acquiesça comme si tout était clair alors qu'il n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce qui se passait réellement, mais il ne demanda rien. D'un geste il ordonna à tout le monde de sortir et Chopper resta seul avec Tashigi.  
Voyant cela Smoker sentit le poids de sa dette augmenter encore mais cela ne lui était plus désagréable. Mugiwara no Luffy était quelqu'un de profondément bon, comme on n'en rencontre peu, et avoir une dette envers ces gens-là n'étaient pas vraiment pénible, plutôt ….naturel. Il s'adossa au mât, face à la porte et attendit, espérant qu'enfin ce serait la fin des épreuves de Tashigi.  
Il n'eut pas tort, Tashigi fut physiquement remise même s'il fallut encore plusieurs semaine avant de se sentir prête à affronter la vie de nouveau. Lorsqu'enfin ils quittèrent le Sunny, tous les deux avaient l'étrange impression qu'après avoir traversé une telle épreuve aux côtés des Mugiwaras, ils leur serraient compliqué d'essayer de les capturer à nouveau.  
Mais pour l'instant la Marine les attendait.  
Lorsqu'enfin ils mirent le pied sur le pont du G-5, ils se sentaient différents mais face aux larmes de joie de leur équipage, ils se sentirent aussi immédiatement comme à la maison. Le trouble que ressentait Tashigi face à cette justice, au nom de laquelle on lui avait fait tant de mal, commença à se dissiper.  
Le soir lorsque Tashigi croisa Smoker dans les couloirs elle passa ses bras autour de lui. Le vice-amiral tressaillit d'abord de surprise car il n'était pas du genre tactile et encore moins câlin puis il réalisa que sa seconde non plus. Il se rappela aussi comment, plus tôt, elle avait soigneusement évitée de se retrouver trop près des hommes. Et il comprit qu'elle lui disait quelque chose, sans mot, sans regard. Il passa alors un bras autour d'elle. Elle se crispa un instant puis se détendit de nouveau dans cette étreinte qui voulait dire : malgré tout, je te fais confiance.


End file.
